


The Broken Heart

by DavidB1000



Series: I'd Do Anything For Love [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A bit AU, F/F, Getting Darker, I truly am sorry, a bit dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: 11th in my series “I'd Do Anything For Love.” Kara learns that Maggie has a darkness all to her own.





	The Broken Heart

Kara landed on the roof, and Maggie looked over and sighed. “I'm glad you came. Alex doesn't know about this.” 

Kara frowned. “What do you want me to do. Your message sounded important.”

“Alex has most certainly been trying to protect me, but there's been enough rumors flying around. Hell, my old girlfriend Batwoman called me up out of the blue to warn me about you.” Maggie chuckled.

Kara chuckled. “Let me guess, I've gone crazy?”   
“Well, more like you seem to kill people now.” Maggie sighed.  
“Only the bad ones, and only the ones that are really a danger to Lena.” Kara sighed.

“Look, I didn't call you here to discuss the concepts of good and evil. I just want to know if you're willing to do me a favor.” Maggie frowned.

Kara took a deep breath. “What do you want me to do, Maggie?”  
Maggie looked at the floor for a moment, as if gathering herself. Then she looked up into Kara's eyes. “Will you kill my father for me?” Maggie asked.

Kara winced. “Geez, Maggie.”   
“You have a unique position here, Kara. You can do that from a thousand miles away. They'd never connect it to you.” Maggie sighed.

“I could kill a person while standing on the dark side of the moon, with barely any effort if I chose to.” Kara admitted. That was not something she had told anyone before. She was always reluctant to share how powerful she was.

Maggie shivered. “I never knew your heat vision was that powerful.”   
Kara sighed. “I don't want to, but I can do this for you. I just need to know why.”   
Maggie snorted. “I'm tired of it all. I really thought he could change, but he's really no different then some of the people I've arrested, and it's a damn disappointment that he would be like this still. I really don't want to be connected to my family any more.” 

“So, killing him, committing indirect Patricide, this is what you have chosen?” Kara spoke softly.  
Maggie nodded. “Yes. I can handle doing it like this. No one will ever know.” 

“If you can truly live with yourself, knowing that you sentenced your own father to death, then I will do this for you.” Kara spoke firmly.

“He's not my father anymore. He gave that up.” Maggie grumbled.   
“I will need a picture or a sample of his voice.” Kara spoke, her voice grim.

Maggie handed over a picture she had brought in case Kara needed it. Kara scanned it with her eyes, and took a deep breath. She turned towards the sky. “Your family is from Nebraska, right? You mentioned that before.” 

“Yes.” Maggie spoke softly.

Kara turned towards the northeast and concentrated. 15 seconds later, she turned around and faced Maggie. “It has been done, and it can never be undone. Know that when the time comes, I will call in this favor I did for you. I told you once as a joke, that if you broke up with Alex, I'd break your legs. But if you refuse to honor my favor when I call it in, I will break your spine. You will not die from it either.” 

Maggie gulped. “I promise you, no matter what you ask, for you to do this for me, I will consider it an acceptable trade.”   
“Very well.” Kara sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> The heaviest burden one can bare is the knowledge that sometimes, you have to give up on those you once would have called family.  
> Maggie knows what she did was evil with a capital E, but she also knows sometimes these things must be done.


End file.
